


A Trick of The Light [Valki Week 2019-Day 1 Valkyrie as King/Loki as her genderfluid Queen]

by Gummyyummy156



Series: Valki Week 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/F, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Gummyyummy156
Summary: Loki and Valkyrie have been living a content life as King and Queen. They've managed to avoid any suspicions from humans aboutValkyrie's new wife who oddly resembles someone they know.Nevertheless, it's been years since Thanos's death and everyone's settled in nicely with no issues whatsoever. At least, that was before the King and her Queen had to make a public appearance for the Star Towers reopening gala.





	A Trick of The Light [Valki Week 2019-Day 1 Valkyrie as King/Loki as her genderfluid Queen]

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valki Week everyone! I love working on this week so much, it's what gets me going! Anyway, I somehow managed to fill every day. Don't know how that happened, but stay tuned for more. Some days will be shorter prompts, others will be too damn long! And then there are the days where you can tell I don't know what I'm doing. Thank you all, for sticking with me last year and thank you again for sticking for this year. Happy reading! ^_^  
**Notes:** If it seems a bit choppy, just know I’m still practicing with past tense and the best way I can describe how this feels in my brain is comparable to putting on ice skates for the first time and standing on ice. For some reason, everything feels awkward and it’s going to take a while until I find my footing and the writing sounds more like me.

Midgardians are oblivious.

That’s Loki’s explanation she came up with for why nobody has given her a second look while with her King at the Stark Towers reopening gala. 

They are what En Dwi Gast (as he now insists to be called since leaving Sakaar) calls _ simple minded _ . They choose what they wish to see because it’s easier to believe that the King of New Asgard married a tall dark haired Asgardian sorceress by chance, who _ just so happens _ to have a chilling thin smile that resembles a _ presumably dead _ prince. Any resemblance or gut feeling that she would be anybody else is their brain fooling them. 

Loki was idly playing with her glass of wine and thinking about how many times she could change the color of her hair before someone notices when she felt a firm tap on her shoulder. 

Loki readjusted her black gown from tangling when she turned around. Consequently, her head remained down and focused on the tile. She nearly gasped when her eyes focused on a familiar pair of shoes. 

_ A pair of shoes that never seem to change no matter the occasion. _ She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. 

Loki’s managed to dodge this person for about three years, but only today was she unable to avoid the inevitable. 

“Your Majesty,” Strange greeted with little enthusiasm. “I don’t believe we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I’m Doctor Stephen Strange.” His head dipped so brief, she hardly noticed it was a poor attempt at a bow. 

“Good evening,” Loki said calmly with an elegant curtsy. “I’m afraid my wife’s stepped away.” 

Strange’s lips thinned and his eyes narrow in what appears to be a predatory smile. Like when a cat has a mouse under its paw.

“I actually was hoping to speak to _ you _.” 

Fighting back any sign of panic, Loki collected herself on time and offered a polite smile in hopes she could distract him before Valkyrie returns. 

“Oh? You’re the sorcerer of this realm. Is that correct?”

“Yes.” A surprised tone rang in his voice. “Which is what I was hoping to talk about. I couldn’t help but notice your magic signature as of recently.” 

“I’m sure it was hard for you to ignore.” She smiled. “I've noticed yours for quite some time. Apparently, we have something in common.” 

“You arrived with the rest of Asgard, is that correct?” Strange’s smile dropped in an instant. Making it clear he wouldn’t be wasting his time beating around the bush. 

“Oh, yes,” She said each word carefully. “Unfortunately, I was a victim to-” Loki choked back a breath of air. Unable to say his name even now. “-I was _ one of the other half _ who were lost,” she amended. 

“But I didn’t read any magic until a year _ after _ Stark brought us all back.” He responded in a tone sounding more like a question than a fact. 

“I was ill, unfortunately,” Loki feigned a look of exhaustion. “I haven’t been the same since. Thankfully, my wife has helped me- 

Strange cleared his throat, and continued as if Loki didn’t say anything. “I was hoping you could join me for a short walk,” Loki’s mouth opened, but before she could have given a response, he added, “You look like you could use some fresh air. It’s pretty stuffy in here and I was hoping we could discuss something more personal.”

Loki’s head quirked slightly and her eyes narrowed. She examined Strange up and down. 

“My, how thoughtful of you. However, I’m not willing to discuss any serious matters tonight. If you’d prefer a meeting, you can contact us at New Asgard and we will arrange something.”

“I already have.” His eyebrows lifted for emphasis. “I’ve actually been trying to get in contact with you for several years, but something _ always _ seems to interfere.” 

Loki’s recalled all the times he felt Strange’s magic trying to pull her in. Luckily, she’s had plenty of time and resources to prepare herself and avoid any unexpected summons. When she stepped foot into New Asgard, she arrived expecting the same circle opening up below her feet and wouldn’t be fooled again by such a childish prank. Thankfully, Strange was gone before she arrived and that gave her the upper hand. She probably shouldn’t have came up with some blatant lie. It might bite her in the ass some day, but it’s obvious that Strange was already hot on her tail. 

“Oh?” Was all Loki could say. “Well, we’ll be sure to be in touch with you, Mr.Strange.”

“Doctor Strange,” He corrected. 

“Yes, of course! We’ll be meeting again soon.” She flashed a warm smile that says otherwise. A familiar shade of blue came into her vision and Loki leaned over to take a better look. She spotted Valkyrie no more than ten feet away from her and attempted to get her attention without looking too obvious. Right on cue, Valkyrie catches her wife’s eye and swooped in at the right moment. 

“Doctor Strange,” Valkyrie stepped forward and gave a gentle bow that Strange returned. When his back straightened there was a furrowed look in his eyebrows and a curious glance he threw their way that Valkyrie ignored. “I see you’ve finally met my wife,” she said while looping her arm around Loki’s. While nobody could see what she was doing with her other hand, Loki could feel her giving a reaffirming pat on her back. 

“We were just discussing our interest in sorcery. Apparently, Strange could pick up my magic signature even from where he lives. Which is where, again?” Loki said with a look of innocence. 

“Here, actually. Not too far from the towers. I’m watching this area _ very closely _.” 

“Hmm, how nice.” 

“Indeed,” Valkyrie’s eyebrows lifted. “It’s good to know even New Asgard will be safe.” After a moment of silence, Valkyrie added, “If you don’t mind, Doctor Strange, I would like a moment alone with my wife.” 

Strange’s eyes narrow and he nodded, “ Sure thing.” He threw one more glance over Loki and added, “I’m sorry. Before I leave, I forgot to ask. What was your name?”

“Sigyn,” Loki answered without a beat of hesitation. 

“Sigyn,” He echoed. “Right, Sigyn. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Before leaving, he turned his attention to Valkyrie and gave her a curt nod. “Your Highness. It was a pleasure seeing you, too.” 

“Likewise,” was all she said. 

When Strange was far enough away and out of earshot, Valkyrie turned her attention to Loki with a concerned look in her eyes. 

“We should go,” she urged. 

Loki held out her hand and shook her head. “Nonsense, Strange has no proof who I am or if I’ve done anything wrong. Anyway, that would only make him more suspicious.” Loki took another sip out of her wine and scanned the crowd. “It’s best we act like there is nothing out of the ordinary and keep him right under our noses.” 

While Valkyrie didn’t completely agree with Loki’s reasoning, she followed along, anyway. 

“D’you think it’s a bit cruel to use your ex’s name?” Valkyrie finally asked. 

“She wouldn't mind.” Loki shrugged. Valkyrie’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not like she’ll know, anyway. Vanaheim has their own problems to worry about,” she amended. 

They return to their drinks in silence and watched the rest of the guests mingling about. It was Valkyrie who finally broke the silence. 

“Are we just going to stand here like a couple of goons?” She teased that Loki couldn’t help but laugh at. “Because I don’t think we’ll be convincing anyone everything’s alright looking like we’re hiding something behind our backs.” 

“Well, I don’t mind standing.” Loki leaned forward and muttered in Valkyrie’s ear, “You’re always an exquisite sight and I don’t blame anybody if they steal a few curious looks our way. That blue silk I picked out for you looks absolutely ravishing and it will be a shame when I take it off tonight.” 

Valkyrie could feel her cheeks warming up at Loki’s comment and let out a frustrated sigh. Enough with dropping hints, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Valkyrie grasped onto Loki’s wine glass and sets it aside on a table. 

“Enough dirty talk or we’ll be drawing several eyes as I drag you away from this party. Dance with me.” Valkyrie grabbed Loki’s hand and led her to the dance floor. 

“Always so demanding,” Loki teased while pulling her in for a deep kiss once they reached the center of the party. 

“You love it,” was all Valkyrie could say before the two wound themselves closer and swayed deeper into the crowd. 

After several hours of dancing and drinking, the two returned home and Loki made her way to the bathroom. While her hair was still styled and her heels strapped on her feet, she couldn’t ignore her makeup. She turned on the tap and prepared herself for bed. She could hear Valkyrie on the other end fumbling through their fridge for a snack and showing little interest in washing her face. Loki knows her too well that once she starts snacking, she’s already planning to fall asleep after. There’s no use for her to nag at her about sleeping with her makeup on. She’ll just turn the conversation around until both of them are so frustrated with the other, they forget what they were talking about and go to bed with no resolution. 

Loki pulled out the last pin out of her hair and took off her earrings. She gave one more thought to coax Valkyrie into the bathroom and stuck her head out of the door. 

“Come take off your makeup before you fall asleep.” She didn’t hear a response because the next thing she knew, she slipped through a portal and landed on top of a chair. A pair of chains wrap around her arms and legs and pin her down. Loki opened her mouth, ready to yell out an incantation to release her when a heavy sensation took over her. 

Loki woke up groggy. She moved rooms. Someplace that looks more secure with charms and barriers surrounding the room. Her chair is made out of iron and no sign that she can break out anytime soon. A heavy feeling hit her chest. She could feel her pulse racing and a familiar feeling returning. Loki wiggled herself back and forth in the chair, looking for some sort of leverage. When that didn’t work, she tried one more time to bring out some seidr to no avail. She can hear muffled chatter on the other side of the room. 

Loki’s pulse raced quicker and the voices in her head she once heard in her dreams came back to her. 

_ How much longer should we keep him in there? _

_ Until he stops begging. That’s when we know we’ve broken him! _

Loki clenched her teeth and sucked in a sharp breath. 

She heard someone fumbling with the other side of the door and braced herself. The last of her facade returned to her face before she could even see who walked through. 

“Hello, Loki.” Strange stepped through the door. “Or, was it Sigyn, that you told me?” He chuckled. “Not the most clever. To be honest, I was surprised you’d pick a name so obvious. You do realize there are_ books about you _, your ex-wife and pretty much everyone. Anyway, you should really be more careful where you leave your wine, next time. Someone else might have summoned you before I did.” 

“Oh, Norns.” Loki gritted her teeth. Her panic slowly dispersed and she felt calmness overtake her. She knows Strange doesn’t want to hurt her. He would have tried already. 

Strange pulled a seat over and materialized a tea set from thin air. The teapot hovered above and poured out two cups of tea that Loki admittedly enjoyed the fragrance of. 

“Now, as I was trying to say.” Strange sat himself down and sipped out of his cup. “We need to talk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.  



End file.
